La Leyenda de Zelda: El Fin de Hylia
by Cristiandalf el Gris
Summary: El continente de Hylia otra vez se ve amenazado por la oscuridad, y un nuevo héroe debe detenerla... pero, ¿será esta la última vez que veremos una batalla entre el bien y el mal en Hylia? ¡Lean y dejen review! ¡OTRO CAPÍTULO NUEVO! REVIEEEWWW!
1. Prólogo: La Torre

¡Bien! Aquí está, por fin, una historia que me he planteado hace mucho tiempo, y que espero sea de su agrado. No sé si se trata de un Universo Alterno, debido a que aunque la trama es ficticia, y ocurre unos cinco mil años tras el juego de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Adventure, el Continente de Hylia es más o menos igual (Me refiero a que no ha habido un adelanto tecnológico, aún el mundo es "medieval")

CUALQUIER COSA relacionada con la Leyenda de Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) le pertenece a Nintendo, y NO A MÍ (Maldición)

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**El Fin de Hylia **

Prólogo

La Torre

El hylio se limpió el sudor de la frente, y miró hacia abajo. Le era difícil creer que podía trepar tan alto.

Los novecientos escalones descendían en forma de una larga espiral hacia el suelo. En las paredes de nivel en el cual se encontraba ahora estaba grabada una extraña inscripción que se repetía una y otra vez, y que al parecer estaba escrita en un idioma muy diferente al alfabeto estándar hylio de la época.

Lleno de entusiasmo, levantó su lámpara de aceite, y trato de comprender la escritura.

_Yeles arai mathoi, minne. Kalarathas set, udulak arazu, telkave; malaraki ashanata, banade_

" Aquel que busque la Verdad, entre. El que busca codicia, perece. El que quiere ser de ayuda, vive", leyó el explorador. "Es Antiguo Hylian, el idioma que se habló en el continente en la época del Héroe de Hyrule."

Con ayuda de una palanca que llevaba en su mochila, el hylio abrió la antigua puerta de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala con un poco de esfuerzo.

Dentro de aquella habitación, no había nada. Excepto el Libro.

El explorador se acercó a la mesa de piedra. Refregó sus manos la una contra la otra. Y finalmente, levantó el voluminoso archivo, mientras leía sus páginas.

_...Hoy, a las cuatro horas con veinte minutos y treinta y tres segundos del doce de Farore del año 6987 tras la caída de Hylia, el joven Kalaz Izad acaba de encontrar el libro de Mudora, y está leyéndolo asombrado..._

Kalaz contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Era _éste libro_¡Él, un explorador aficionado, había logrado encontrar aquel antiguo tomo que tantas personas habían buscado antes que él; un libro por el que varios habían muerto, pero que sin duda merecía tanto trabajo...

Era el libro eterno, el libro que no se acababa. Era el Libro de Mudora, el mismo que el antiguo héroe de Hyrule había utilizado hace ya casi seis mil años, para vencer al malvado Ganon y para rescatar a las siete doncellas.

Y el libro se escribía a sí mismo. Eso era lo más especial. Ahora estaba sosteniendo un libro dividido en miles de capítulos, en los cuales se narraban los más importantes sucesos del continente en una cronología perfecta...

Rápidamente, empezó a revisar las páginas, páginas llenas de un contenido histórico invaluable e indescriptible.

Y en medio de una, encontró algo que lo dejó aún mas pasmado de lo que ya estaba.

Un mapa, un hermosísimo mapa de Hylia, en el cual se notaban perfectamente todos los accidentes geográficos conocidos, y en donde había un gran símbolo de la Trifuerza dibujado en el medio, con varios caracteres extraños alrededor.

"Cuidado, bravo viajero" tradujo, "pues si alguna vez sigues el mapa hacia la Trifuerza, puede que seas perdido para siempre..."

El joven cerró el libro, y lo guardó en su bolso, con mucho cuidado. Empezó a darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar, cuando una mano firme y fría como la piedra le dobló el brazo y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

"Gracias por encontrar el mapa, hermano" le murmuró el extraño, mientras desenvainaba una hermosa daga "El Señor Ganon estará complacido"

Esa misma noche, el misterioso personaje leyó el libro. Pero lo único a lo que no le puso demasiada atención fue a los sucesos acaecidos en aquel día.

_...Hoy, a las cuatro horas con treinta y dos minutos y cincuenta segundos del doce de Farore del año 6987 tras la caída de Hylia, falleció el explorador Kalaz Izad. Fue asesinado mientras reflexionaba en llevar el Libro de Mudora a la Real Universidad de Hyrule...

* * *

_

¿Qué tal? Espero que les gustase...

Es algo raro que en una historia basada en The Legend of Zelda no aparezca Link en el principio... pero estará en el segundo capítulo. Aunque tal vez, no se llame exactamente Link...

Ahora, respuestas a lo que se pueden estar preguntando:

**P**¿...Esto va a ser largo...?

**R**: Depende. Tal vez sí, tal vez no...

**P**¿Qué significa "tras la caída de Hylia"?

**R**: Eso se refiere al gran cataclismo que ocasionó que el continente (Hylia, el reino donde ocurren la mayoría de las aventuras es Hyrule) se sumergiera bajo el océano, como se nos dijo en The Wind Waker. Supongo que los sucesos de aquel juego de Gamecube ocurrieron entre los años 500 y 1000 tras la Caída.

**P**: Si Hylia está bajo el agua¿Dónde transcurre esta historia?

**R**: Buena pregunta. Creo que de alguna manera, el Link de Wind Waker encontró una nueva tierra en alguno de sus viajes con Tetra, y que ése es el escenario de las aventuras de A Link to the Past y los juegos de Nes.

**P**¿El héroe será Link?

**R**: En cierta forma, sí...

**P**¿Quién es "el héroe de Hyrule"?

**R**: Es el Link de A Link to the Past (Según yo, claro. Nada de esto es oficial).

**P**: No entiendo como se relaciona el título con la historia...

**R**¡Calma! Apenas es el prólogo...

**P**¿Cuál es tu línea del Tiempo?

**R**: Es la que saqué de www. sheikav. com (Borra los espacios), una de las mejores páginas de Zelda en español que he visto. Pero le he cambiado algunos puntos (creo que Hylia es mucho más antiguo de lo que aparece en la cronología) que explicaré en el resto de la historia.

Dejen review, por favor...


	2. Capítulo 1: El Mercenario

°O° ¡No me la creo¡Un review¡Genial!

Esto significa que seguiré escribiendo, jejeje...

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Ojalá les guste!

* * *

La leyenda de Zelda no me pertenece, bla, bla... Creo que se saben el resto...

* * *

**1**

**El Mercenario**

Era un viajero muy joven. Le era difícil conseguir empleo, especialmente en esta época en la cual los monstruos aparecían otra vez en las lejanas tierras del Noroeste.

A sus dieciséis años poco podía saber él sobre el trabajo de Mercenario, o Espada a Sueldo, como se les llamaba frecuentemente a estos caminantes. Sin embargo, desde pequeño había demostrado una excelente disposición hacia el uso de aquella arma, y se podría decir incluso que ya era un maestro de aquel arte.

Pero a pesar de que ser un Mercenario y viajar por el continente era algo divertido para él, era realista. Las oportunidades de trabajo para alguien de su edad eran escasas, y habitualmente no tenían nada que ver con asuntos heroicos, como matar Dragones o rescatar poblados. Comúnmente eran cosas sencillas, como encontrar animales extraviados, o buscar alguna planta escasa en la región.

Pero su misión actual era diferente. Se trataba de buscar una persona, la cual había desaparecido hace una semana en el Noreste de Hyrule, cerca de la frontera con Calatia, el hogar del último héroe legendario.

El viento sopló con más fuerza. El joven, aunque bastante animado por la perspectiva de su trabajo, se estremeció y le subió la capucha a su capa, ocultando sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules.

Repentinamente, escuchó un grito desesperado. Desenvainando su espada, corrió hacia el bosque.

* * *

"¡Déjenme ir!" Gritaba una joven muchacha de cabello dorado. 

" No nos iremos sin algo de oro, jovencita. ¡Entréganos lo que tengas, si quieres ver otro día!" Le respondió un villano.

La atacada no respondió. Sólo preparó su arco de caza, alistándose a disparar.

"La niña no parece tener dinero, Neth" comentó uno de los ladrones.

"No, pero es bastante hermosa. Tal vez podríamos llevarla al campamento, los muchachos necesitan algo de diversión..." rió uno de los rufianes.

"Pero primero, hay que atraparla" dijo uno de los villanos, mientras sacaba un cuchillo, y se abalanzaba sobre la adolescente.

La flecha de la víctima voló a gran velocidad y se clavó en el cuello de su atacante, quien se desplomó casi inmediatamente, muerto.

La acción enfureció a tal grado a los ladrones que sacaron sus cuchillos y empezaron a atacar a la indefensa joven.

De repente, como una sombra salida de la nada, el Mercenario apareció, ubicándose entre los rufianes y la muchacha, con la espada en alto.

"¿Y tú quien diablos eres?" Le preguntó el líder de la banda.

"Mi nombre es Laran. Y parece que necesitan aprender modales"

Laran saltó hacia su enemigo, y lanzó una veloz estocada en su cuello. Otro de los rufianes trató de golpearlo por atrás, pero lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, y le cortó el brazo con el revés de la hoja.

El último de los ladrones se lanzó desesperadamente sobre el héroe. Laran detuvo su ataque con su espada, y luego lo eliminó con un certero golpe en el hombro.

El mercenario limpió su espada con la punta de su capa, y volteó para ver a la persona que había rescatado.

Sin duda era muy hermosa. Sus cabellos dorados descendían hasta su cintura en una sola cascada rubia, y sus ojos eran azules como las aguas del océano. Pero estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Y no era tiempo como para concentrarse en su hermosura.

"¿...Estás... bien?" Preguntó Laran, inseguro.

"...Sí... yo... yo... gracias, señor... Laran..." murmuró ella, mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, y contenía unas lágrimas.

No pudo.

"¿Qué... qué te pasa?" La volvió a interrogar el viajero, mientras envainaba su arma.

"Yo... yo... acabo de... de matar a alguien... nunca... lo había hecho..."

La joven lloró fuertemente mientras se hacía un ovillo junto al tronco del árbol en que se apoyaba. Laran, a pesar de no saber muy bien qué hacer con ella en ese momento, se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó.

Ambos se sonrojaron. No era el efecto deseado, pero al menos ella dejó de llorar tan desesperadamente.

Un rato después, tras haber llorado lo suficiente, ella se volteó y lo miró cara a cara.

"¿Cómo... lo soportas?" Fue su única pregunta.

"No lo sé. Es... difícil de explicar. No me gusta matar, y de hecho no lo he hecho muchas veces, pero... es sólo que yo mato defendiéndome a mí, o.. a alguien más..."

"Como yo."

"Como tú, por ejemplo... pero... ellos... es decir, los que maté... querían matarme... de modo que me defendí, como es natural..." balbuceó torpemente el joven, exponiendo sus ideas.

"..."

Ella no le respondió. Sólo le devolvió el abrazo, y se levantó.

"Gracias" murmuró "Si... si estás viajando, y no tienes donde dormir, puedes... puedes... ir a mi casa... estoy segura de que mis... padres dejarán que te quedes..."

"...Bien... pues... me gustaría..." respondió Laran.

"...Mi nombre es Zelan... señor..."

"...No tienes por qué decirme señor... sólo debo de ser un año mayor que tú..."

"Está bien... Laran... yo... gracias. En serio, gracias..."

* * *

"Mi aldea está detrás de esas colinas, Laran" comentó Zelan, mientras ella y su compañero se acercaban a su hogar. 

"¿Cómo se llama? Inquirió el mercenario.

"Zarana. Es un pequeño pueblo, cerca del bosque que separa Calatia de Hyrule."

"Hacia allá voy yo. El bosque."

"Está a dos días de camino. ¿Por qué debes ir?"

"Un hombre desapareció, un tal Kalaz Izad. Era un investigador de la Real Universidad de Hyrule, y creo que estaba buscando una especie de libro entre algunas ruinas cercanas. ¿Sabes algo?."

La muchacha estaba a punto de responder, pero sólo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y corrió hacia su poblado.

Una gran nube negra se elevaba sobre su localización.

* * *

"¡Mamá¡Papá!" Gritó Zelan, histéricamente "¡Respondan! 

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, sintió pavor, y de no haber sido por Laran, quien corría detrás, se hubiese caído rodando por la pendiente.

Ante ella, estaba su pueblo, destruido y con un gran incendio en el centro.

Y en el cartel que anteriormente rezaba "Bienvenidos a Zarana" tenía grabado, un símbolo, con fuego.

Una pirámide de muchos niveles, con una gran G en el centro.

" ¿Quién diablos pudo haber hecho esto?" Preguntó el joven hylio mientras él y su compañera caminaban por las calles llenas de cadáveres.

Ella estaba muy callada, como era de esperarse. El único indicador de que aún estaba despierta eran sus ojos abiertos y su triste y lenta caminata.

Se acercaron al centro de la urbe. Allí se erguía un gran edificio, construido de una forma más sólida que los otros que habían visto cerca.

Sobre su entrada, había sido tallado el símbolo de la Trifuerza.

"¿Un templo?" Preguntó Laran.

Zelan solo asintió.

Por alguna razón, Laran se sintió atraído por el extraño edificio. Sus imponentes paredes de piedra, que parecían surgir de la tierra misma, le daban un aspecto de majestuosidad increíble.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mercenario se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Detrás de él, Zelan dejó caer una lágrima.

"Mi padre... trabajaba allí. Era sacerdote..."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos de nuevo. Ella se lanzó al suelo, y empezó a gritar y a tomarse la cabeza, de una manera desesperada en un principio; luego dejó de gritar, y solo atinó a balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias.

El mercenario hylio se acercó. Le trató de decir algo, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios.

Como supuso que ella no quería escuchar a nadie en ese momento, solo miró el interior del templo a través de una de las ventanas.

Allí dentro se elevaba, en una mesa de piedra, un pequeño letrero frente a un almohadón. No pudo leer el letrero desde esa distancia, pero supuso que antes se exhibía allí algo muy importante.

Pero lo que lo impresionó fue lo que vio en el patio del lugar. Cerca de un árbol, boca abajo, estaba tendido un hylio adulto. Un pequeño charco de sangre escurría por debajo de su pesada túnica de sacerdote.

¿Era el padre de Zelan? Laran no lo sabía. No quiso acercarse, pero sabía que, sin importar quien fuera, ella no podría soportar ver el cadáver.

"Vámonos" fue lo único que el mercenario pudo decir.

La jovencita ya no lloraba. Estaba cansada, y sollozaba entre gemidos. Pero pareció escuchar la orden del viajero, y se levantó.

"¿...Adónde?" Fue su única pregunta.

Laran no pudo contestar.

Se limitó a abrazarla, y a asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Luego, la llevó así, pausadamente, hacia las afueras de su antiguo hogar. Le prestó su manta, y le dijo que lo esperara bajo un árbol.

"Volveré... dentro de poco. No más de dos horas, como máximo." Le murmuró vagamente "Tú... trata de descansar... "

"No puedo" respondió ella, fríamente. Luego se levantó. "¿Podrías tú?"

"...No. No podría. Pero no creo que te gustase ir de vuelta a tu..."

"¿Pueblo?"

"..."

"...Ellos... todos, incluso mi familia... todos murieron... y no sé por qué... no sé quién, o qué lo hizo, ni la razón... "

"Yo..."

"Laran... por favor... no me dejes aquí sola..."

Ella lo abrazó. Él sólo atinó a devolverle el abrazo.

Ambos estuvieron en vilo toda la noche, confortándose con la presencia del otro.

* * *

El mercenario buscaba las señas que explicarían la muerte de tantas personas. Todos habían sido muertos con espadas o lanzas, pero fuera de eso, no pudo averiguar más. 

Separándose un rato de Zelan, se acercó al cadáver que había visto cerca del templo.

Realmente parecía el padre de su amiga. Tenía los mismos ojos, y un rostro muy similar. Al parecer, había muerto atacado por tres personas, mientras escapaba del templo.

El pensar en eso, le hizo recordar algo. ¿Qué era lo que había estado dentro del edificio¿Tendría algo que ver con la muerte de estas personas?

Laran abrió la puerta, y se acercó a la mesa de piedra. Entonces, leyó la inscripción.

"_El pendiente de la Sabiduría, uno de los tres utilizados por el antiguo Héroe de Hyrule, descansa aquí, en este pedestal, desde el año 5321. Ha sido un regalo de las diosas para nuestro fiel pueblo_..."

¿Podría ser eso¿Podría ser que la razón de tanta destrucción, de tanta muerte, fuera el deseo de obtener aquel objeto?

Pero¿Quién¿Quién pensaría en eliminar toda una aldea solo por un pendiente, aunque fuese tan valioso?

Sólo tenía una pista. El símbolo de la Pirámide.

Con gran respeto, Laran volteó y cerró la puerta. No quería dejar sola a Zelan en esta situación. Cualquier conjetura podría esperar.

Ella durmió intranquila esa noche. Él estaba en el suelo, cubierto sólo por una manta. Ella en cambio, estaba en una cama muy amplia y cómoda.

Su cama.

Ambos habían decidido dormir allí al menos esa noche. Laran había entrado primero, para ver si ahí dentro había alguien muerto. No había nadie. Su padre y su madre debieron haber estado en otro lugar de la aldea en el momento del ataque.

Recordó que, en la mañana de hace dos días, su padre la había enviado a cazar algo para la cena. Aunque a ella le gustaba mucho cazar, no entendía por qué la enviaban exactamente ese día, si recién habían ido a cazar anteayer.

Ella en ese momento no protestó. Pero lo que la turbó sobremanera fue el hecho de que su padre le dio un pendiente azulado, muy hermoso, dentro de una caja.

"Cuídalo bien, hija" le aconsejó tu padre "Llévalo siempre contigo, sin importar lo que pase"

Ella cerró la mano sobre el recuerdo de su padre que guardaba en el bolsillo. Estaba muy triste, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Llorar no iba a revivir a nadie...

Tampoco quería quedar allí, sola, en medio de aquel horrible espectáculo de casas destruidas y cadáveres familiares.

Zelan sabía lo que quería hacer. Ella quería irse de ahí. Aunque no sabía hacia dónde, o qué esperaba obtener.

Quería irse con Laran. Quería alejarse de ese lugar, y llegar a otra parte.

¿Hyrule?

Parecía buena idea. Seguramente, Laran la acompañaría hasta ese país, y la dejaría para luego seguir con su misión.

Al menos, esa era la mejor idea que se le podía ocurrir en ese instante...

Irse lejos, y con su nuevo amigo. Ya no había nada que la atase allí.

* * *

...¿Qué les pareció? Bien, primero que nada, gracias a **Lady Deborah DD 'Debbye'** (... Y yo creía que ya había visto MUCHOS nombres raros...) por el review ; ) ¡Me instas a seguir escribiendo! Y por cierto, tu historia no está nada de mal... 

¡Adiós, fieles lectores¡Y recuerden my recomendación: Pórtense mal para que sus padres valoren cuando se portan bien!

Por cierto, **SÍ**, Laran será "el Link"... y **SÍ**, Zelan será "la Zelda"... Pero bueno, luego sabrán más de ellos, Jejeje...

See ya!


	3. Capítulo 2: La Universidad de Hyrule

**2**

**La Universidad de Hyrule**

"¡Al fin, hemos llegado!" Exclamó Laran.

Ante él y su nueva amiga se erguía una imponente ciudad con altas murallas, y un hermoso diseño.

"¿Es ésta Kalaran?" Preguntó Zelan.

"Así es. Es la ciudad más cercana a nuestro destino que posee una sucursal de la Real Universidad de Hyrule. Cuando me contrataron al sur de Calatia, me dijeron que en una sucursal se me daría más información sobre mi objetivo"

"Encontrar al explorador perdido en los bosques de la frontera"

"Así es. Al parecer estaba estudiando la presencia de un instrumento mágico o algo así... Bien, ya se hace tarde. ¿Te gustaría ir a una posada esta noche?"

"Claro. Gracias, Laran"

Ambos jóvenes tomaron un sendero que los levaría a la urbe.

Mientras caminaban, Laran pensó en lo que había pasado dos días atrás. Ella, tras haber sido despojada de todo lo que tenía en su vida, le había pedido a él, un perfecto desconocido, que la llevara a Hyrule. Y él, sin pensarlo mucho, aceptó.

Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba la razón. Es decir¿Cuántas jóvenes se alían a un mercenario cualquiera y le piden que las lleve a un lugar que se encuentra a unos 60 kilómetros de su hogar?

Luego reformó la pregunta. ¿Cuántos mercenarios aceptaban esa propuesta?

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía cuestionar esta situación, aún no. Ella todavía sentía, muy de cerca, el dolor de la muerte de sus padres, y él no quería hacerla sentir peor.

* * *

Tras unos instantes de marcha, ambos llegaron a una pequeña posada, en la cual planeaban dormir aquella noche. Luego de pedir una habitación, ambos dejaron sus bultos a los pies de sus camas, y se tendieron sobre ellas.

Zelan volteó y miró a Laran.

"..."

"¿...Qué?"

"...Laran... quisiera que me... respondieras algo..."

"...Sí, claro..."

"¿...Qué hay de tu familia?"

El mercenario no contestó inmediatamente. Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y dirigió su mirada al techo.

"No... no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar... yo..."

"Lo siento"

"¿Eh?"

Zelan parecía estar un poco apesadumbrada... debido a él.

"¿Qué... qué es lo que sientes?"

"...Creo que... bueno... al verte así..."

Ambos callaron. Un silencio muy incómodo reinó en el cuarto.

"Están muertos. ¿No es así?"

"...Sí..."

"Por favor... lo siento... no pensé que..."

"No lo sientas. Tú no lo sabías... Bueno... quieres... ¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó el joven mientras se levantaba de un salto "Mañana será un día muy ocupado"

Ella parpadeó. El cambio de ánimo del mercenario fue demasiado brusco.

"...Está bien... creo..."

Ya abajo, en el salón comedor, ambos se sentaron en una mesa, mientras esperaban que los atendieran.

Mientras tanto, Laran empezó a divagar, como siempre lo hacía al recordar aquel incidente, hace ya cuatro años.

* * *

"_¡Maldición¡Son demasiados!" Gritó un joven espadachín, mientras levantaba su arma y le lanzaba una estocada a un monstruo._

"_¿De dónde demonios aparecieron tantos¡Retirada!" Exclamó el que parecía ser el más experimentado._

_Ambos corrieron hacia el pueblo que estaba tras ellos. Sin embargo, el más joven recibió una flecha en la espalda, y cayó al suelo de bruces._

_Sin tener tiempo para recoger a su camarada, el otro guerrero se refugió tras la empalizada provisional que los pobladores habían edificado._

_Una mujer de cabellos dorados lo observó con preocupación._

"_¡Graham¿Estás bien?" Preguntó._

"_Si, lo estoy. Pero mi grupo fue eliminado. Lahat fue el último en caer."_

_La mujer calló. Miró hacia las afueras, y contempló un gran ejército de criaturas que se acercaba lentamente al pueblo._

"_Quieres decir... que nuestro hijo..."_

"_Lo siento, amor."_

_Ambos se abrazaron, llorando. De sus cuatro hijos, solo quedaba uno con vida._

"_¿Está Laran a salvo?"_

"_... Lo envié a casa de mi hermana, al este. Espero que al menos ellos puedan resistir..."  
"¿Al este¡De ahí vienen esas malditas criaturas!"_

"_¡Laran...!"_

_Ambos fueron silenciados por una ola de ataques contra la precaria fortificación. Tomando una lanza, la mujer miró a su esposo._

"_No fue un final muy feliz, Graham."_

"_...Nunca dije que lo sería, Gwen. Somos mercenarios, y nuestro deber es luchar por quien nos contrate."_

"_Todos en este pueblo han muerto, si tu informe es cierto. ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarse aquí para morir?"_

"_No lo sé. Pero yo prometí proteger el lugar, cariño. Y no me moveré."_

_Ambos se acercaron un poco. Se tomaron de las manos, y se besaron, probablemente por última vez._

_Los monstruos rompieron la pared. _

"_¡A la carga!" Ordenó Graham._

_Horas después, cerca del amanecer, el pueblo estaba desolado. Los cadáveres de sus últimos dos defensores habían sido mutilados y quemados en parte._

_Sin embargo, la espada del mercenario, empapada de sangre enemiga, permaneció ahí, indemne, sin que ninguna criatura inmunda osara tocarla._

_Fue en ese momento que el niño llegó. No llevaba nada de equipamiento de ningún tipo. De hecho, parecía que había salido velozmente de un lugar para ocultarse o escapar de alguien._

_Contempló desolado el paisaje. Se arrodilló y murmuró unas palabras._

"_Mama... Papá..."

* * *

_

"Fui el único sobreviviente del ataque al pueblo de mi tía. Y escapé hacia donde estaban mi familia, solo para encontrarlos muertos.

" Lo único que pude salvar ese día fue la espada de mi padre" Pensó Laran, mientras tocaba la empuñadura de su arma. "La he usado pocas veces, puesto que aún no soy un mercenario tan cotizado como fueron mis padres y mis hermanos mayores. Espero poder enorgullecerlos algún día."

Los pensamientos del mercenario fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó, por un instante, una conversación entre dos personas que acababan de llegar.

"¡...Te lo digo, Ram, toda la aldea de Kakariko fue aniquilada hace un par de días!"

¿Hace dos días?

"...Zelan, por favor, esplera aquí. Yo voy a volver pronto."

En un puesto cerca de la chimenea, dos personas estaban comiendo. Ambos llevaban unas capas verdes y largas, pero lo curioso era su apariencia. Uno era un hylio, común y corriente, salvo el hecho de que llevaba una túnica anaranjada. Y el otro personaje, más alto que su compañero, era una criatura con piel banquecina, con unas aletas sobresaliendo de entre sus ropas.

"... Disculpen..." comentó Laran.

"¿Sí¿Qué deseas?" Preguntó el hylio recién llegado, quien aparentaba ser solo un par de años mayor que el mercenario.

"Quisiera saber a qué se refería con eso de que la aldea Kakariko fue destruida."

"Oh, sí. Un suceso muy triste. Verás, hace unos días, yo escuché algo sobre unos viajeros que se acercaron a Kakariko. Su intención era poder reaprovisionarse, para luego llegar hasta aquí... sin embargo, en ésa aldea, encontraron una desagradable sorpresa. Todos, absolutamente todos los lugareños había muerto.

"_Malkaluta nevai, kakuruwa hierme_" dijo Ram, el zora que estaba sentado con el hylio.

"¿A qué te refieres con que soy muy fácil de persuadir¡Debe ser verdad! Piénsalo: las bestias monstruosas se acercan cada vez más a los poblados, grandes señores de países lejanos batallan entre ellos... ¡Es como se predijo hace tiempo¡Hylia se acerca a su fin!"

"_Miraka, tike nauv..._"

"¡Yo no soy un exagerado, pescado con piernas!"

"... _¡Naaty!_"

"¡Cállate! Estoy cansado de que me insultes en Labrynnio..."

Laran agradeció la información y volvió a su puesto. Zelan lo miró con extrañeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"...Nada... nada en absoluto..."

"...Bien..."

Poco después, llegó su plato. Pero a pesar de estar hambriento, el joven hylio no comió casi nada.

Había mucho en qué pensar. Ya eran dos aldeas atacadas, y ambas sin razón aparente.

Demonios. No sacaba nada con divagar. No era asunto suyo, y punto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Laran fue despertado por Zelan cuando ésta abrió las ventanas.

"¡Vamos, Laran¡Ya es tarde!" instó ella.

"Jum... ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las nueve y media."

El muchacho se arrebujó en sus mantas.

"...Debo estar en la Universidad a las once de la mañana..."

"Si eres siempre tan perezoso, no me extraña que no tengas tanto trabajo."

"... Eso es algo diferente..."

* * *

Tras desayunar algo ligero, ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio.

No fue difícil ubicarlo: se encontraba sobre una colina muy alta, contemplando majestuosamente la ciudad.

Y sobre la puerta principal, al centro, estaba el grabado del Protector de Hyrule, el Ave Fénix. Fuerza, sabiduría y coraje era lo que aquel animal mítico representaba para los hylios, de modo que fue el emblema por excelencia de la Familia Real desde hace miles de años.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" Preguntó un afable anciano al notar la presencia de los dos jóvenes.

"Venimos aquí por esto" explicó Laran mientras mostraba un papel que llevaba hace ya varias semanas en su bolsillo.

Decía así:

_Estimado y noble mercenario:_

_Yo, el Profesor Shiren Kavani, Sumo Rector de la Real Universidad de Hyrule, os saludo. Deseo vuestra presencia en la sucursal más próxima de nuestro establecimiento a las 11:00 de la mañana del día 4 de Nayru._

_Haga el favor de informar a sus colegas en la profesión de este llamamiento. Necesitamos con urgencia toda la ayuda posible._

_Atentamente, y agradeciendo desde ya su cooperación_

_Shiren Kavani_

"Veamos... creo que los mercenarios que acudieron están en el Aula 14, al final de aquel pasillo de la derecha..." respondió el hombre.

"Muchas gracias..."

Ambos se detuvieron un momento antes de decidirse a entrar.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres acompañarme? Tal vez sea algo aburrido..." Comentó Laran.

"No importa. Si te parece bien que entre..."  
"Claro, claro. Pero al hacerlo, serás considerada mercenaria. ¿Estás segura?"

"Sin problemas."

El joven suspiró. No le molestaba estar con ella. El problema estaba en la aprensión que ella le había tomado.

Pero el mismo recordó la sensación. El dolor. El miedo. Todo lo que sintió al ver muertos a sus padres. A su familia.

El deseo de tener a alguien a su lado.

Nunca se había curado por completo. No era muy sociable, y acostumbraba trabajar solo.

Tal vez, el estar con ella por un tiempo podría ayudarles a ambos.

"Entremos, pues..." sentenció mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

¡Ratas¿Pueden creer que acabo de actualizar esta historia?

Perdón a las cuatro... eh... tres... bueno, a los que sean que les interesa esto. Es lo único "serio" que he publicado hasta el momento, y le tengo mucho cariño a la historia. No la pienso dejar de lado (Le calculo unos veinte capítulos, como máximo...)

Bien, ya sé que el capítulo está algo "flojo" y la verdad si lo piensan bien, lo único que hicieron fue llegar a una ciudad, hospedarse e ir a una universidad. Nada muy complicado, pero necesitaba demostrar lo que cada personaje sentía, como la "extraña" hospitalidad de Laran (Desea estar con alguien, ya que sufrió un trauma en su niñez)

Eso es todo... por ahora. Espero que ya no me demore tanto en actualizar.

¡Hasta pronto¡Dejen review!

* * *

¡Notas extra!

Debbye, tu nombre no es raro. Disculpa si te molesté con eso. ¿Ok?

Dany-kanuto-Link, los pendientes salen en A Link to the Past, el juego de SNES. Que yo sepa no aparecen en ningún otro (Eh... ¿Cuenta mi fic?)

Shane Kamiya, gracias por decir que escribo bien. Era obvio, pero siempre es bueno recalcarlo (Sarcasmo, sarcasmo...)

Quizá estos sean los únicos reviews que conteste. Parece que acaba de salir con una regla de que no puedo contestar reviews, y etc, etc...

Este sitio es bastante bueno, pero tiene reglas muy extrañas...


	4. Capítulo 3: El Concilio de los Mercenari

**3**

**El Concilio de los Mercenarios**

"Buenos días" saludó un hylio de apariencia noble "¿Vienen por el anuncio?"

Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Venía alguien más tras ustedes?

"No, señor."

"Entonces, cerraré la puerta. No debemos tardar más. Háganme el favor de sentarse en las gradas"

Los dos mercenarios obedecieron prontamente. Laran reconoció a su compañero de puesto: era el mismo hylio de capa verde que había visto la noche anterior, y que le había comunicado lo acontecido en Kakariko.

"Un placer verte de nuevo, muchacho" saludó "No sabía que fueses mercenario"

"Tampoco sabía eso de ti, err..."

"Mako. Ése es mi nombre."

"Mako"

"¡Ejem! Primero que nada, amable auditorio..." comenzó el hombre de apariencia noble, que ahora estaba en medio de la sala "Es un placer contar con vosotros. En total, sois cincuenta y cuatro valientes.

"La mayoría de ustedes se preguntará que desea la Universidad, y por qué ha convocado a tan grande número de voluntarios. Sus interrogantes serán respondidas a lo largo de esta sesión.

Mi nombre es Sasha Oddwell, rector de esta sucursal. Y es mi deber, como funcionario bajo el comando del Sumo Rector, contratarles a todos ustedes, por mil rupias semanales."

Los presentes callaron. Ahora estaban seguros de que era algo grande.

"Seguramente, tengáis algo de miedo. La verdad, no os culpo. La empresa a relizarse es de verdad grande.

"La única condición que os pido, es que no reveléis a nadie fuera de esta sala lo que oiréis este día. ¿Entendido?"

La congregación entera asintió.

"Muy bien. Éste es el problema en cuestión. Hace ya tres meses, en una expedición arqueológica, el afamado profesor Kalaz Izad descubrió una tableta de plata con grabados en Antiguo Hylian. Tras una minuciosa traducción, se descubrió que eran en realidad las coordenadas de la localización de un mapa muy particular: El mapa al Libro de Mudora.

"No debo explicarles lo que es¿Cierto? Es el máximo ejemplo de Literatura en el mundo entero. En él están escritos, con un orden perfecto, todos los acontecimientos de importancia acaecidos en la faz de la tierra. O al menos, eso dicen las antiguas tradiciones.

"Nuestro colega trató de encontrar financiamiento para una expedición, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a entregarlo. De modo que él solo buscó el mapa, y no hemos vuelto a saber de él... hasta hace pocos días.

"Nos llegó la noticia de que en Villa Horon, la capital del país vecino de Holodruom, se realizó hace un mes una gran celebración, con motivo del descubrimiento del Mapa hacia la Torre del Bosque, el santuario en el que se debería encontrar el Libro. Obviamente, Kalaz tomó el mapa y partió hacia ella. No sabemos su localización exacta, pero dijo que estaba en el centro del bosque que se encuentra en la frontera Hyrule-Calatia. ¿Preguntas?"

"¿Por qué demonios nos necesita a todos? Creo que con diez sería suficiente..." se quejó un mercenario de la primera fila.

"La Universidad no corre riesgos, estimado señor. No sabemos a qué atenernos. Muy bien, si habéis aceptado, por favor, preséntense aquí pasado mañana, a la misma hora. Vosotros, la Expedición de Kalaran, saldrá entonces"

* * *

Laran caminaba despacio hacia la tienda de armas más cercana junto con Zelan. Habían aceptado prontamente el trabajo, así como todos los demás mercenarios.

"¿Es habitual esto? Es decir, realmente me preocupa que se necesiten tantos guerreros..." preguntó la muchacha.

"No es habitual, para nada. Pero es comprensible que tengan miedo y que no sepan muy bien a qué atenerse... que yo sepa, no hay una camino directo atravesando el bosque. Todo el que quiera pasar de un país a otro da un rodeo"

"Y ahora nos piden que entremos ahí. Mil rupias semanales no nos salarán de morir de hambre o frente a los monstruos..."

Laran esbozó una sonrisa. Era cierto, las rupias no servirían de mucho en caso de perderse, pero el confiaba en que encontrarían rápidamente rastros del explorador.

Al entrar a la tienda, empezó a buscar un escudo acorde a su estatura y un carcaj repleto para Zelan. Pasado mañana sería un día muy duro.

* * *

"¡Expedición de Kalaran... en marcha!"

La larga fila de guerreros a sueldo abandonó el pueblo en silencio. Cincuenta y cuatro pares de pies se movían al unísono en dirección al bosque. Cincuenta y cuatro pares de pies abandonaban la seguridad de aquella ciudad, y algunos no volverían jamás a contemplarla.

* * *

"¿Estás bien? Aún podemos volver si lo deseas..." murmuró Laran al oído de Zelan mientras se armaba el campamento. Nadie había querido pasar la primera noche en un lugar muy profundo. El saber el camino de regreso otorgaba una sensación de seguridad.

"No, no. No tengo problemas. Seguiré adelante..." respondió ella, mientras se afanaba por encender una fogata.

"Déjame ayudar. _Sirva, lathrm ne gilgarath!_"

Llamas brotaron casi inmediatamente de los troncos. Mako sonrió y calentó sus manos.

"Muchas gracias"

"De nada. Necesitaba esto. A mi amigo zora no le gusta el fuego, así que no hicimos una fogata. No entiendo como puede soportarlo..."

Los jóvenes sonrieron. Luego se sentaron alrededor del fuego, y empezaron a preparar sus mentes para los próximos días en aquel lugar.

Serían muy pocos.

* * *

No puedo creer que actualicé O.O El capítulo fue corto, pero es que tampoco me convencía escribir demasiado.

Como siempre, les agradezco haber leído. Dejen reviews, por favor... me hacen inspirarme más...


	5. Capítulo 4: Batallas en la Floresta

**¡El último capítulo me dejó poco satisfecho! Así que, en vez de escribir un nuevo capítulo de mi historia de Fire Emblem, mejor termino éste... Lean y dejen Review...**

* * *

**4**

**Batallas en la floresta**

"¿Ves algo, Goron?"

Un joven Goron llamado Dhar, proveniente de Holodruom, estaba acuclillado en medio de un claro. Sonriendo, levantó su cabeza y contempló al grupo.

"¡Al fin! Si no estoy siendo engañado, alguien pasó por aquí, hace poco tiempo. Lo único desconcertante es que sus huellas son de pies hylios descalzos..."

"No muy desconcertante, por cierto. Si yo me perdiera en un bosque, el calzado sería una de mis prioridades más bajas..."

* * *

Esa tarde, y siguiendo las pisadas recientemente descubiertas, la Expedición Kalaran avanzaba silenciosamente. No sabían que sorpresas les deparaba la extraña floresta.

"Laran..."

El mercenario, que había estado concentrado en el camino, volteó su cabeza con rapidez. Zelan, a su lado, observaba preocupada un objeto en su mano.

"¿Es eso una brújula?" Preguntó el joven.

"Así es. Pero esto ya me está asustando" comentó ella, mientras le pasaba el instrumento.

La manecilla se movía como loca, en sentido de las manecillas de un reloj.

"Diablos"

"Parece que el bosque contiene demasiados minerales debajo. Es muy extraño que tantos árboles puedan crecer en un lugar con estas características..." comentó un mercenario de apariencia docta, mientras examinaba la brújula por sobre el hombro del muchacho.

"Extraño o no, sigamos marchando, Graham. Mi raza no nació para los bosques..." se quejó Dhar, mientras trataba de seguir las huellas.

Mientras el grupo entero caminaba, en una sola línea uniforme, una sombra los contemplaba oculto tras el tronco de un imponente árbol.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud. El rastro se debilitaba y volvía a crecer de manera intermitente, pero los mercenarios no se quejaban; eran gajes del oficio.

En realidad, el tiempo que pasaron fue agradable, o lo hubiese sido de no ser por los árboles, y la sensación de respeto que infundían. Más de una vez, les pareció ver movimientos furtivos entre el espeso follaje, lo cual les hacía ser muy atentos.

Y lo extraño era, en realidad, el tamaño del bosque. Nadie podía decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía que el bosque continuaba _creciendo_ mientras ellos caminaban. De ningún otro modo podrían estar tanto tiempo en él.

Cada tarde, cuando armaban el campamento, los integrantes del grupo se reunían alrededor de una fogata, cenaban en conjunto, y conversaban animadamente. Pero, tras una semana de esta rutina, empezaron a callar más, a desesperarse poco a poco.

El bosque nunca terminaba. Las huellas siempre, siempre continuaban.

* * *

"Creo que tengo miedo"

La declaración de Laran había logrado, de algún modo, deslizarse por sus labios una tarde mientras cenaban. Todos los que estaban cerca se volvieron a él.

"_Nava_" murmuró Ram el zora, mientras le palmaba el hombro.

"Quiso decir 'Todos' " tradujo Mako.

* * *

Esa noche, tras armar las tiendas de campaña, los expedicionarios fueron a dormir rápidamente. Los únicos aún despiertos eran Laran y Zelan, quienes harían guardia por las siguientes dos horas.

"Hey..."

Zelan se acercó a su amigo lentamente.

"¿Era cierto eso sobre tener miedo?"

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la boca del aludido.

"Sí. Mucho miedo. Estos árboles... son muy extraños. No piden respeto, como los Templos o los Castillos, lo _imponen_. Solo una rama de ellos me parece más real o majestuosa que el Trono del Rey de Hyrule..."

"Comprendo"

Ambos se sentaron de espaldas al fuego. La noche seguía tranquila.

"Así que¿Has visto el Castillo Real?"

"Muchas veces. Mi padre usualmente tenía misiones en la Ciudad de Hyrule"

"Nunca he estado allí. Mi padre era un sacerdote del Orden de los Sabios; uno menor, por supuesto, pero muy respetado en mi aldea. Aún no puedo creer que haya..."

Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla. Él la abrazó con suavidad.

"Perdón... yo no debería... pero es... tan difícil... no creo que algún día pueda hacerme la idea de que..."

"Yo nunca lo hice"

Ella lo miró, con ojos humedecidos. Su tristeza aún estaba presente, sin duda, y seguía sintiéndose sola. Pero el solo hecho de sentir que alguien estaba con ella, que alguien la abrazaba y trataba de confortarla, y el saber que no era la única persona del mundo con aquella pena, lograban animarla un poco.

Zelan apretó más fuerte. Laran simplemente sonrió y depositó una lágrima en la rubia cabellera de la joven.

Y en ese instante, la flecha zumbó y se clavó en un árbol, rozando su cabeza por centímetros.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" Cuestionaba a viva voz el joven goron mientras sentía que un hylio lo desenroscaba y lo zamarreaba.

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Dhar se levantó velozmente, desequilibrando a quien lo despertó. Tomando su pesado Martillo, salió de su tienda lanzando un grito de batalla.

Las cosas afuera eran terribles. Dos de los integrantes de la expedición yacían muertos en el suelo, mientras que el resto se organizaba.

Los atacantes eran extraños hombres envueltos en capas negras. Laran había matado a uno de ellos, descubriendo que estaba luchando con hylios.

El arco de Zelan silbaba a lo lejos. Se había escondido tras una de las tiendas, junto con los demás arqueros, y disparaba con algo de renuencia.

Era en el lado ese del campamento en donde se encontraba el fulgor de la batalla. Ram tajaba a sus enemigos con veloces cortes de sus navajas; Mako lanzaba sus hechizos con velocidad, quedando exhausto tras un rato. Si uno de los compañeros no se hubiese interpuesto entre él y una lanza enemiga, hubiese visto a las diosas sin demora.

Todos los mercenarios con armas de corto alcance golpeaban ferozmente a sus enemigos, sin darles tregua. A pesar de estar desorganizados, los desconocidos representaban un buen reto, puesto que aventajaban numéricamente a la expedición en una razón de tres a uno.

La espada de Laran trazó un arco y desarmó a su contrincante. Rápidamente, le enterró el arma en el cuello, hiriéndolo de muerte. Al caer, la manga de la túnica subió a la altura de sus codos... mostrando un tatuaje de una pirámide con una gran G en el centro.

"_¡Son los que atacaron la aldea de Zelan!_" Pensó, mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

* * *

La batalla, corta pero violenta, había terminado. Diez de los mercenarios habían muerto, pero los enemigos habían sido aniquilados.

"¡Laran!"

"¡Zelan, me alegro que estés bien!" Exclamó él, mientras corría y la abrazaba. Había peleado admirablemente.

"¿Quiénes son nuestros muertos?" Preguntó Evan, el líder.

"Veamos. Rhemin ha caído. Que Din lo bendiga, era valiente. También Oda y Tak, de flechazos en la espalda. Cobardes. Estos cuatro no los puedo reconocer... recibieron golpes de espada en sus rostros"

Los que sobrevivieron bajaron la cabeza con respeto. Valientes camaradas habían muerto, y otros tres estaban heridos, entre ellos Dhar el Goron. Muchas flechas envenenadas le habían penetrado en la firme espalda, y aunque los piquetes no hacen mella en los de su especie, se sentía mareado y cansado.

Tras enterrar a los muertos, empezaron a revisar a los enemigos. Todos tenían el mismo tatuaje, estaban descalzos, y eran de semblante sombrío, no muy diferentes a los cadáveres que eran ahora.

Mako comprobó que las huellas de sus contrincantes provenían del mismo punto donde se dirigían antes de aquella batalla. Eran las huellas de uno de aquellos personajes las que habían seguido al interior de la floresta... Dondequiera que estuviese el explorador perdido, ahí estarían aquellos malvados.

* * *

"Por todas las diosas..."

Frente a ellos, la Expedición Kalaran, se erguía una imponente Torre de color ceniza. Aquella espectacular visión, entre la desolación y el miedo generado por el bosque, creaba un contraste altísimo. Estaba ubicada en un claro desprovisto de arbustos o malezas, y no tenía grietas o musgo trepando por las paredes. Se veía como recién construida.

Zelan observó por largo rato el edificio. Mirando alrededor, rompió el silencio.

"¿Cómo puede ser que nadie vea esta Torre desde afuera de este lugar?"

"He leído que antiguamente, los Sacerdotes podían invocar encantamientos sobre edificios que no debían ser vistos, como el Templo del Tiempo. Pero todos se abrían con claves de algún tipo... éste lugar está a nuestra vista, aquí, en medio del bosque..." respondió Graham.

Su explicación falleció con un susurro. Desde la fortaleza, un hylio vestido de la misma manera que los atacantes escapaba velozmente, mientras sostenía un libro en la mano.

"¡Deténganlo, rápido!"

Sin necesidad de más aliento, el grupo entero corrió en su persecución, mientras desenvainaban o preparaban sus armas.

Un arquero lanzó un flechazo que rozó al enemigo. Rápidamente éste volteó, encarándolos.

"¡Vaya, hermanos míos! Tarde han llegado, si buscan al explorador. Ha caído bajo mi mano hace unos minutos, en la Torre... todo por el bien de Ganon, por supuesto..."

¿Ganon?

"¿A qué te refieres con lo de 'hermano' y lo de Ganon, eh?" Preguntó Evan,.

"Son muy impacientes, hermanos. Dentro de poco lo sabrán. Por el momento, les diré mi nombre: Duncan Highland, Seguidor de Ganon, el Supremo. Y ahora, como regalo de despedida..."

Duncan levantó su mano, y empezó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras en un idioma incomprensible. Los mercenarios corrieron hacia él, encerrándolo en un círculo... pero antes de poder hacer algo, todos vieron como una criatura enorme, salida de la nada, atravesaba a Evan con una lanza.

"¡Moblins, escuchen mis órdenes: que no quede ninguno de mis hermanos con vida!" Gritó el enemigo, mientras escapaba hacia el oeste.

"¡Formación de cubo, rápido!" Ordenó Dhar, mientras golpeaba a un Moblin en la cabeza.

"¡Arqueros atrás, escudos al frente y lanzas en la segunda fila!" Exclamó Graham, mientras esquivaba una lanza enemiga.

El grupo, a pesar de estar muy bien organizado, estaba siendo nuevamente superado en términos numéricos. Siguiendo la estrategia, Laran levantó su escudo y empezó a detener los golpes de lanza, mientras que Zelan, en el centro de la formación, disparaba sus flechas con menos temor que antes.

Pero las esperanzas de poder ganar se difuminaron con rapidez. Los Moblins, excelentes soldados, lograron abrir una abertura en la formación, al matar al mercenario con escudo de la esquina derecha. Rápidamente, las bestias entraron al cubo formado por los guerreros, asesinando a cuantos podían. Los arqueros, casi indefensos, desenvainaron sus navajas y trataron de defenderse; Laran dejó su puesto para poder defender a los guerreros del centro, mientras el caos se imponía con rapidez.

"¡Retirada, hacia el oeste!" Exclamó Mako, mientras golpeaba hábilmente con su bastón a un enemigo. "¡Debemos seguir a Duncan!"

"¡Al diabo con la misión!" Gritó uno de los mercenarios, antes de caer al suelo con una lanza atravesada en el pecho.

"¡Somos gente de palabra, y terminaremos con esto!" Sentenció Dhar, golpeando a la bestia más próxima a él. "¡Hacia el oeste!"

Los que aún estaban vivos, escaparon con celeridad. Zelan sintió que alguien la tiraba; trató de zafarse desesperadamente, pero se calmó al ver que sólo era Laran.

"Tu brazo..." murmuró ella, mientras observaba la sangre escurriendo lentamente.

"Un rasguño, nada más. ¡Vámonos!"

El grupo entero se dirigía a la misma dirección. Los Moblins corrían detrás, lanzando sus venablos. Uno de los mercenarios que corría junto a Laran fue alcanzado por las armas, y se desplomó gritando.

"¡Dispérsense en grupos de a cinco!" Ordenó Mako, mientras cogía a Ram y se ubicaba al lado de Zelan.

"¡Pronto¡Sigan las huellas del hombre oscuro!"

La expedición se diseminó con velocidad. Los Moblins, confundidos, siguieron a un par de grupos que habían escapado en la misma dirección. El grupo de Laran no perdió tiempo, y se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos.

"Hola,amigos..." saludó un jadeante (y todavía irónico) Mako mientras estudiaba a su grupo con detención. Dhar se les había unido a último minuto.

"_Mako¿Rhi ma hatya kiit?_" Preguntó Ram, mientras se sentaba exhausto.

"No lo sé, Ram. Pero creo que la mayoría de los que sobrevivimos escapará..."

Laran simplemente suspiró, limpió su arma, y la envainó.

Hace unos minutos, eran cuarenta y cuatro. Y ahora, no más de dieciséis.

La expedición había fracasado.

* * *

**No me vean así... no soy TAN sádico... pero TENGO que ponerle acción de vez en cuando¿Eh?**


End file.
